Coulda Woulda Shoulda
by MaggyBeth
Summary: Never have a reason to say "But I didn't do that".


Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully dont belong to me, the song that inspired this doesn't belong to me.   
  
*************************************************  
  
It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long week. Seven murders, along with seven autopsies and a brush with death, left Dana Scully feeling overly exhausted  
  
She had just dropped her partner off at his apartment, refusing his offers to stay the night. His insisting voice still ringing in her head, saying that it was late and they were both tired. He was right but she wasn't about to admit it.   
  
Dana let out a tired yawn and tried to force her eyes to stay open. They almost didn't obey. In order to distract herself, she flipped on her car stereo, and her new Celine Dion CD filled the car. She let the words wash over her and was soon lost in a sea of regret.   
  
************************************************  
  
Did you ever fall in love at the right time or place  
  
Does it always have to move  
  
At its own slow pace  
  
When you're driving on cruise control  
  
Coming off a bumpy ride  
  
And your heart is back in shape  
  
Then it hits you with no chance to hide  
  
But don't you miss out on the way  
  
Don't find a reason to say  
  
Coulda Whoulda Shoulda  
  
But I didn't do that  
  
You gotta give it a shot  
  
Dare to believe  
  
And don't say you  
  
Coulda Woulda Shoulda  
  
But I didn't do that  
  
Just throw in everything you got  
  
Cause in love there is no holding back  
  
You tell me that you play it safe cause you're afraid  
  
To hurt your neck  
  
On that rollercoaster trip  
  
Never knowing what you'd get  
  
But do you wanna by cynical  
  
On a date with destiny  
  
Giving up the greatest rush  
  
Who knows what it turns out to be  
  
No don't you miss out the way  
  
Don't find a reason to say  
  
It's meant to be  
  
Don't think about it  
  
Let love run free  
  
Cause you're on your way  
  
Follow your heart when it's calling on you  
  
Don't you ever say  
  
************************************************  
  
Her mind drifted back to just after the Queen Ann incident, when Mulder had told her that he loved her. She had the chance then to confess her own feelings but didn't. She had held back, not wanting to stick her neck out. Afraid that if she did it would turn out to be the drugs talking or worse, if he really did mean it and they took that step, things would fall apart at work.  
  
Scenes from a few hours before flipped through her mind. Them chasing down the suspect, guns drawn, her voice screaming for the suspect to freeze. Mulder closing in on him, the suspect turning around, arm raised, pulling out a gun. Her firing her weapon twice, the suspect falling, firing one single shot that flew by Mulder's head, barely missing him.  
  
He could be taken from her at any moment and he would never know how she felt.   
  
"Coulda whoulda shoulda  
  
but I didn't do that….."  
  
She was coming up to the intersection when she made up her mind. The left turn arrow was green so she swerved into the turning lane and made a u-turn, the tires squealing. She sped back towards Mulder's apartment.  
  
Moments later that seemed to take forever, Scully was standing in front of Mulder's apartment door, digging up the courage to knock. Resolutely, she rapped on the door three times, and held her breath until it opened.  
  
When Mulder opened the door he had an expression of concern and confusion on his face, "Did…" He started to ask but she interrupted him.  
  
"I never want to say Coulda Woulda Shoulda." Scully blurted out.  
  
Mulder's mouth worked up and down trying to form a sentence, his brow crinkled in confusion. Before he could respond, Scully reached up and put one of her hands behind his neck, quickly pulling him down to her, her other hand braced on his forearm. She kissed him. Her mouth seeking out his, her tongue begging for admittance. As easily as that, she answered his unspoken question and without having to ask, he knew exactly what she meant. He backed up into his apartment, kicking the door shut.  
  
The End.  
  
************************************************  
  
Yeah, flame me, go ahead.  
  
Note: The reason behind this… I was listening to this song and this popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. And then once I did I thought I would share it with you. Aw, isn't it cute. 


End file.
